XBM Issue 1
Issue 1 was released in November 2001 and cost £3.20. News X01: Microsoft launches Xbox in style! - 2 pages (18-19) :Stunning launch event in Cannes TOCA leads the charge - (20-21) :British developer Codemasters announces its big plans for the Xbox... (TOCA Race Driver) Sega on fire - (21) :Two killer titles added to the already huge Sega line-up on Xbox... (Shenmue II and Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II) Features The X-Factor - 10 pages (8-17) :Welcome to the world of XBM. Multimedia for the masses. The Ultimate Xbox Release Schedule - 4 pages (24-27) The X Files: Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee - 8 pages (50-57) :A huge launch title, Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee is the first series of five Oddworld games developed exclusively for Xbox. We go undercover to deliver you some top secret X-Files taken from deep inside the foul-smelling depths of Vykkers Laboratories... The Force will be with you always... - 6 pages (80-85) :Star Wars: Obi-Wan - Will Johnston - 2 pages (82-83) :Star Wars: Starfighter - Will Johnston - 2 pages (84-85) Xbox Gets Extreme - Mike Richardson - 6 pages (94-99) :If there's one thing that's always going to be in fashion it's the world of extreme sports. As soon as one phases out a new sport takes its place until everything goes full circle. Trying to stay 'hip' is increasingly difficult and it seems the only way to stay on top of all the extreme jargon is to pick up a videogame... Inbox - 3 pages (118-120) Vox Pop - 2 pages (128-129) :The punters and experts opinion on Xbox. X-Rated: Dead or Alive's Helena - 1 page (130) Work in Progress Rallisport Challenge - Nick Roberts - 4 pages (30-33) Project Ego (Fable) - Nick Roberts - 2 pages (34-35) Gun Metal - Mike Richardson - 3 pages (36-38) Project Gotham Racing - Nick Roberts - 3 pages (40-42) Crash - Simon Cann - 2 pages (44-45) Unreal Championship - Mike Richardson - 2 pages (46-47) Grand Theft Auto III - Will Johnston - 2 pages (48-49) Previews Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Nerys Coward - 2 pages (58-59) 4x4 EVO 2 - Roy Kimber - 1 page (60-61) Cel Damage - Mike Richardson - ½ page (60-61) Malice - Mike Richardson - ½ page (61) Halo: Combat Evolved - Mike Richardson - 4 pages (62-65) Blood Wake - Roy Kimber - 3 pages (66-68) Dead or Alive 3 - Simon Cann - 4 pages (70-73) Falcone: Into the Maelstrom, Arctic Thunder, Galleon: Islands of Mystery, Sega GT 2002 - Mike Richardson - 2 pages (74-75) Shrek - Mike Richardson - 2 pages (76-77) Fuzion Frenzy - Mike O'Sullivan - 1 page (78-79) NHL Hitz 2002 - Mike Richardson - ½ page (78-79) NASCAR Heat 2002 - Mike Richardson - ½ page (79) Azurik: Rise of Perathia - Mike Richardson - 1 page (88) The Simpsons: Road Rage - Jem Roberts - 4 pages (90-93) Loons: The Fight for Fame - Mike O'Sullivan - 1 page (100-101) Good Cop Bad Cop - Mike Richardson - ½ page (100-101) NFL Fever 2002 - Mike Richardson - ½ page (101) GunValkyrie - Roy Kimber - 1 page (102) Amped - Mike Richardson - 3 pages (104-106) Jet Set Radio Future - Martin Mathers - 4 pages (108-111) AirForce Delta Storm - Roy Kimber - 2 pages (112-113) Yager - Mike Richardson - 1½ pages (114-115) Hunter: The Reckoning - Roy Kimber - ½ page (115) Mad Dash Racing - Roy Kimber - 2 pages (116-117) Other Credits Games Editor :Mike Richardson Group Art Editor :Paul Ridley Senior Sub Editor :Karen Hollocks Sub Editors :Cyra Coomber, Stuart Messham Contributors :Simon Cann, Will Johnston, Martin Mathers, Jem Roberts, Nerys Coward, Roy Kimber, Mike O'Sullivan, Andy Hope, Gareth Adams, Rob Sullivan Issue Index